


Finders Keepers

by cimberelly



Series: Accidental Happily (Ever After) [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine has a potty mouth, M/M, Momoi is a saint, and a meddler but we're all happy she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3666702">Lost and Found</a>) </p><p>Aomine Daiki wakes up with a terrible hangover and a surprise in his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finders Keepers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulThief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulThief/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666702) by [cimberelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly). 



> For Cassie, because Lost and Found would not have happened without her, and also for those who really enjoyed Lost and Found. I'm glad everyone enjoyed ClingyDrunk!Aomine so much. Of course he gets a happy ending. :3

Daiki woke up with a head-splitting hangover made worse by the neon pinkness of Satsuki's sheets (she probably put those on her bed on purpose) and the instinctive fear for his life when he was defenseless in Satsuki's apartment. Satsuki, though most probably miffed about having to hunt him down and take care of him after a night spent drinking, had good intentions and would probably try to make him feel better by giving him some form of nourishment. It would have been more appreciated if Satsuki was an awesome cook but even a passable fryer she was not. Who knew what she had planned for him to eat or drink to help him get over his hangover this time? Daiki didn't really want to find out but he felt woozy, tired and it looked like more suffering was in the horizon.

He swore then and there that he was not going out drinking with his senpai ever again. He should have known better than to drink whatever Imayoshi handed over to him. Didn't he learn anything from being under Imayoshi Shoichi's captainship? Who was he kidding, being a good student was never his strong suit.

Daiki was in the middle of feeling sorry for himself and wanting to die when Satsuki breezed in.

"Dai-chaaaaan," she called to get his attention before she plopped down beside him, jostling the bed and making him want to puke. “are you awake?”

“Don’t do that.” Daiki told her curtly, eyes closed as he waited for his brain to stop sloshing around. God he felt so sick. “Don’t move.”

He heard Satsuki laugh and if he didn’t believe Satsuki was evil before, he sure believed it now. The pain brought by her laugh was excruciating like a sledgehammer to the middle of his forehead.

Daiki sought refuge under one of the soft, neon pink pillows. “Fuck off.”

“Oh no, not after last night, mister.” She poked at his shoulder like he had no idea she was right there beside him being fucking annoying. “You’re not getting away with that kind of attitude after what you put me through.”

Daiki groaned. “Aren’t I already suffering enough?”

“I dunno.” He could practically feel her shrugging all nonchalantly. “How much does everything hurt?”

“Like I want to take off my own fucking head…”

“Poor Dai-chan,” then she was petting his goddamn head like he was her pet kitty, “you should try to get up and have some water at least. It’ll make you feel better.”

“Get me some water.”

She sighed like she was the one so troubled but at least she didn’t push at his head or something. Sometimes, Satsuki could be pretty vicious even when he was hurting.

“Fine. But you’re going to have finish all of it.”

He felt her getting up from his side and he thought he was going to have some peace.

“And I think you better check your phone. You’d probably want to see your homescreen.”

She made some more noises about having told him to lock his phone before finally leaving him alone. He had half a mind to ignore what she said because right now, the last thing on his mind was the state of his phone. But what if it was important or worse, incriminating?

Grumbling, he pawed around for his phone and eventually found it on top of the bedside table like Satsuki put it there for easy access. She probably really wanted him to see whatever it was. It made him muster the proper sense of foreboding in his sad, pained state as he swiped at the screen to wake it up.

At first he had no idea what it was he was staring at. The light from the screen was making his eyes hurt like a bitch but Satsuki told him to do this so there had to be a reason for it. After a while, he started to wonder if this was actually his phone because there was a picture of some guy on his homescreen.

Daiki had no idea who he was though he had this nagging feeling that he was familiar. And he was fucking gorgeous. The light was kind of terrible, like it was taken somewhere kind of dark, but that face shone through. Blond hair and fine features but it was those eyes that got him, the way they stared and smiled at him like they held secrets he wanted answers to. Like what color those eyes were, who this guy was and what the heck he was doing in a picture on his phone.

But then he realized that the guy was just one part of the picture.

He had to lean in closer, squinting his aching eyes to see better and almost crossing them in shock because the guy wasn’t alone and he finally saw the reason why the picture was there in the first place.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Daiki was feeling so much better. He had drank lots of water, taken a shower and had some food that didn’t make him want to throw up. His head wasn’t hurting as much, nothing that he couldn’t handle, and he was feeling more like a functional human being than a lump of concentrated pain.

However, there was still something nagging at him and he had been trying to ignore it all day but it wouldn’t leave him alone.

“Dai-chan, you’re being ridiculous.” Satsuki had her hands on her hips and was looking at him in that no-nonsense way that made him want to step back. When she looked like that, it usually meant that he was going to be put through more pain. “You should just call him.”

“What?” He tried to ignore Satsuki too by focusing on the TV in front of him. They were supposed to be watching a rerun of one of Satsuki’s favorite romcoms and usually Daiki would fight her for the remote but tonight she was tiny and determined and it was scary as fuck. “Who said I wanted to call him?”

The “him” in question was Kise Ryouta aka The Guy On Daiki’s Homescreen aka The Guy Daiki Snuggled When He Was Drunk Off His Ass. Daiki had no idea why Satsuki thought he wanted to call the guy who was probably as embarrassed as Daiki over what he did, because he didn’t. Really, it was the last thing he wanted to do even if Kise Ryouta oh so conveniently put in his number in his contacts.

Satsuki had asked him what other signs did he need that Kise Ryouta was into him. Daiki thought it was nuts and still so fucking embarrassing.

“You’ve been staring at your phone all day.”

“I have not.”

Yes, he had been but she didn’t have to point it out. She didn’t have to remind him that he’d kept on looking at his homescreen, at Kise Ryouta who was smiling at him all invitingly with those eyes and those lips while drunk!Daiki on the picture was crowding into him all nice and close. If it weren’t stupid and weird, he’d be jealous of drunk!Daiki. He bet snuggling with Kise Ryouta was nice, probably why he even did it in the first place. God, drunk!him was such a dork but man, did he get the good stuff sometimes.

Meanwhile, Satsuki was still staring at him and she had this Look on her face. He should have anticipated what she would do next and moved to stop her but he blamed it on the alcohol still lingering in his system. It would have been easy enough to grab her when she made a grab for his phone.

“Oi!”

But she was tiny, fast and evil and the next thing he knew, he was plastered down on her living room couch while she was beyond strangling reach with his phone to her ear.

He stared at her, panic making him freeze. “You didn’t.”

She was grinning from ear to ear, practically bouncing and normally that would be very distracting but Daiki had other things in his mind. Like how he was going to die of even more embarrassment. How much embarrassment can a man take in a day before he dropped dead?

“It’s ringing!” She squealed, terrifying him.

Then she tossed his phone at him and he had no choice but to catch it, fumbling clumsily at the effort while his heart stopped in his chest and his insides froze as the panic spread. So much for basketball honed reflexes.

_“...Hello?”_

The voice was tinny and kind of distorted like it usually was when it came to calls but the reception was clear and somehow Daiki thought Kise Ryouta’s voice suited him. It was a nice voice.

_“...Aomine?”_

He said his name and a breath came out of him in a rush but it only took the panic with it. It left an uncomfortable, embarrassing feeling of nervousness that made him clutch the phone tighter in his hand.

“Hey.” Daiki winced at how his voice sounded like a croak.

 _“Hi!”_ Kise Ryouta’s voice was bright, happy. Daiki couldn’t recall anyone sounding so happy to hear from him. _“I was waiting for you to call.”_   

Now that made Daiki feel kind of bad. “You were?”

 _“Yeah.”_ Daiki could hear that he was somewhere busy, people were talking in the background and there were other sounds that crowds made, but somehow he could hear that Kise Ryouta was smiling. _“I was kind of worried about you last night. How are you feeling?”_

“Fine.” He actually felt kind of sick again but it wasn’t the hangover. “Are you busy? Sorry about the sudden call.” At this, he eyed Satsuki who had made herself comfortable beside him on the couch, seemingly watching the movie on the TV. “It was kind of sudden.”

 _“Ah no, it’s okay! And well…”_ Daiki heard him pause and for all other sound from Kise Ryouta’s side of the conversation to fade as if he stepped away from it all. _“...I really did want to hear from you.”_

There was a pause then as Daiki tried to think of what to say. He glanced at Satsuki but she wasn’t looking at him so she wasn’t going to be of any help. He really had no idea why the guy would want to get in touch with him again after what had happened last night.

“I’m really sorry about last night. That was really weird.”

The chuckle he got for his apology was soft and warm and it did funny things to his chest. He could just imagine Kise Ryouta with a smile on his gorgeous face and had this urge to see it. _“It was but I didn’t really mind. Aomine-kun was cute.”_

Daiki winced even as he felt his cheeks warm. “Aomine’s just fine.”

 _“All right.”_ The voice on the other end of the line was agreeable though Daiki was starting to get the sense that “agreeable” wasn’t the end of it. _“Aomine then.”_

“I mean,” Daiki added before he could stop himself, “we’re already a bit closer for all the honorifics and shit.”

A soft, agreeable, _amused_ hum. _“Well, we were pretty close last night.”_

“Yeah…” and another pause because he was awkward and dumb and he had no idea what he was doing anymore. The floor should just open up and swallow him whole. This was just so embarrassing.

_“So are you free Saturday night?”_

“...Huh?”

 _“Saturday night. Would you like to get dinner?”_ Kise Ryouta was smiling again, he could tell, and he could clearly imagine that smile to look like the one on the picture in his phone.

“Sure,” because Aomine Daiki could be dumb and awkward but he was definitely not going to play hard to get when a gorgeous guy was clearly interested.

Some more information was exchanged and the next thing Daiki knew, the call was over and he was just sitting in Satsuki’s living room nursing a bit of a headache again. It was almost kind of surreal.

“I got a date.”

Beside him, Satsuki hummed, distracted. “I know.”

A woman was crying at a scared-looking guy on the screen. Daiki could so sympathize.

“...Can we change the channel?”

“No.”

Daiki grumbled and made to snatch at the big bowl of chips on Satsuki’s lap but mostly let her have it.

Besides, he owed her one. He could live with her awful, schmoopy movies for one night.

 


End file.
